2 Trial and Error
by StabbyTabby
Summary: Follow our furball as she navigates the cultural barriers of her peoples... and then there is her human boyfriend...


"We're on a ride to nowhere  
Come on inside  
Taking that ride to nowhere  
We'll take that ride" Sydney sings loudly off key and at her max raspy volume as she jumps on the couch in her room. She is on the third floor, by herself, there are no other anythings on the third floor.

There is a screen in her room, which turns on early in the morning, around 6 am. A cheetah complected female Ra'Kati, pops up on the screen. The female is to give the feral female star sister a crash coarse in Ra'Kati culture, society and etiquette. Her name is N'mari. Sydney usually misses the first few hours, mornings are not the she cat's thing. Sydney only gets to leave her room for short times to get her food then walk back up to the room always escorted by the "Gundam" armored guards. It's the second day, she just picked up her first food, which is a mix of some weird looking beet thing, a doughnut and black coffee. "How come there are not buff dudes flying the fighters?" "Why are there so many fighters if this is just a taxi run for me?" "Are you expecting trouble from somewhere?" "Why don't you have females fighting?" "how old are you?" "do you have a wife and kids can I see a picture?" "Can I see your weapon? please?" Sydney looks up at the fully armored male with a tiger striped tail. "No weapons for males only." "That's total bullshit, I bet you I can shoot better than you can?" Sydney sing songs towards him smiling. "Females are not to have weapons for never." "Females are for queens only."

"By'reth, stop speaking to it," the other guard says. "It?" It?! motherfucker I am not an "It" bitch." Sydney turns instinctively points her finger up at his helmet where his eyes would be. The larger male opens the room door and shoves her inside, she turns to yell at him only to get the door in her face. Sydney let loose a loud roar of frustration. The door opens again, "Shiick," goes the helmet as it pops off revealing a leonid male, his amber eyes narrow, his black lips forming into a snarl. "Tiny female, you do not make that sound for never." he snaps. Sydney looks up at the big male with anger in her amber eyes. She lets go her fiercest loudest roar at him. The male roars back to her, Sydney feels hot breath combined with a deafening roar in her face that ends with a snarl centimeters from her cheek. The roar blows her hair back. Sydney looks at him in the eye, growls then slams the door in his face.

An old warehouse lay just outside of china town in LA. The warehouse served as the resistance headquarters during the last 10 years. It's a tech center, an armory, emergency room, and new recruit processing center. "So when does this "fur ball show up here?" Nathan asks. "Oh she come here soon, she gotta get her stuff and get." An older African American man says. "All this time, we have had a cat alien, so weird." "Well, not like poor thing asked to be born here." Joseph says. "She was born here?""Hmmmhmm, yep, her and her sister, her little mommy came on one of them mother ships, just her." "Ain't nobody really know how or why, just little tiny cat lady come to us very pregnant." Joseph says. "Why didn't she go home with her sister?" Nathan says. "Ah, our kitkat, is one of best sharpshooters we got, she was on a mission, couldn't get away in time to catch her ship outta here." Joseph muses. Nathan sits down on the couch next to a couple of hybrid kids, and plays video games with them. "You will love sissy, she is the best at these games." A little hybrid girl with half a head of champagne blonde hair and light green scales on the other side, says up to Nathan.

Robin and Harmony work on plans for Sydney's good bye party. "Should we?" Robin eyes Harmony. "I don't know anymore." Harmony says running her hand through her curly hair. "No, you should not." A voice comes from the front of the lobby of the Biltmore. A tall bipedal reptilian alien with yellow eyes, wearing a blue military suit, says. "Why not?" Robin asks Martin. "Their relationship is complicated, and both of them should sort it out." Light jazz music plays in the background, clanking of glasses competes the incoming call from Japan on the transparent screen.

"I'll get it" Robin says. "Good afternoon Robin, how are you?" Tetsuo says with nearly perfect English articulations. Robin looks at Tetsuo, he did not put his hair up, it hangs down to this chest. His bright brown eyes sparkle, he wears a black shirt partially unbuttoned to the middle. She can tell that Tetsuo is dressed for Sydney. "Where is my girlfriend Robin?" Tetsuo smiles slyly. "She is on a quick clean up mission, she should be back in a day, we all know to have her comm you as soon as she gets in." Robin avoids his direct eye contact. "Well, tell her that my offer of sashimi is only good until Monday afternoon." Tetsuo nods then ends the comm.

"You need to let her go Tetsuo!" an elderly Japanese woman speaks in Japanese to him. "I will let her go when hell freezes over." Tetsuo snaps. "You and her cannot ever be a couple, she will kill you the moment you touch her, or have you forgotten stupid boy." the matron chides. Tetsuo runs his left hand over five tattooed ridge marks that start at his left jaw and end across his throat. "We are still working the solution." Tetsuo dismisses his elder. Tetsuo, makes calls to his associates in LA. "I want something sexy for a busty lady, in black if you have it."

"Commander." The 3rd claw captain bows to the large white tiger complected Ra'Kati nods with a grunt."When the star sister returns to her earth family you and your claw are see for her safety." The captain, sits in the chair heavily, he puts his clawed hand on the bridge of his nose, closes his eyes, then grumbles. "Sit my son, talk to me." "This female, she is for trouble time for time for time." the captain whines. The commander looks at his adopted son in his golden eyes. "I understand for this from her sister, and her atuen of earth, both of them." The males pound back the light green liquid, stare vapidly at the space ahead of them then shutter to, then grunt some chant. "Why for hmm atuen… why for that?" The 6 and half foot Ra'Kati male whines. "Why for is because of your co captain and his queen." "Then make for them to watch of her." The captain, suggest carefully, the commander may be his father, but he is the highest ranking Ra'Kati there. "Claws do not move apart, T'chr N' Sou'ng!" the commander growls at his son.

Glasses are refilled and emptied a few more times with silence padding the space in between. "What for is your not wanting of this assignment captain?" "The female is for bad, her sounds with her mouth, she roars...and the words for us…" "She is painful to be near for." The pretty golden eyed captain says pulling his ears completely back. "I heard from your queen that you did not give your needs away last stop… why for?" The captain drinks more then remains silent. He has no answer as to why did not placate his physical needs at the last stop. Ra'Kati males are almost always ready for ...a good time.

"The day is good for you," N'mari says to Sydney. "Yep so fucking awesome!" Sydney says slouching on the couch in her boxer shorts and pac man t shirt. A loud hiss from her teacher is heard. "Why for you cannot learn to not use those words for us!" "We have never told you it was for good!" N'mari says. Her round short spotted ears flatten back, she looks upset. "Lady do you know what I do here on the Earth?" Sydney leans forward looking the sepia eyed female in the eyes. "I hear you are for war." "That's right for war, death destruction, blood guts and more." "I don't know good manners or anything of the like, it was never required of me. "Oh for good day it is, hold still please while I rip your tongue out and beat you with it, then I will for gut you afterwards and send you to your ancestors." Sydney snaps at her teacher. N'Mari, stares at the tiny angry female with her mouth open. "I am for sad you do not know anything but the war." She genuinely means it, N'mari's sepia eyes threaten tears.

"You have to be for ready to meet your regent queens and your mommi's family. They are for … royal blood lines." N'mari says. "So you telling me I'm a princess?" Sydney smiles sideways. N'mari stalls for a moment trying to run the word princess through the translator. It comes out to honored young female of queen regent. "Yes to the close blood of Obbliett your queen regent." "Where is my da..atooeen in all of this, I notice none of the tribes and regents look like him or my sister. N'mari's body languages suggest that she is very uncomfortable with the question. "We are done for this day, more for when you return to us."

"Maa'li" whispers Jor'eth. "Hmerrerp?" with a trill at the end. "We should be for captain N'Sou'ng soon, we should be to clean." Maa'lo, grunts, then kisses his mate on the lips, and removes himself from his male queen. "So much trouble that thing." Maa'lo snarls then yawns. "For true this." Jor'eth follows Maa'lo in the bathroom, the wash each other, with care. They dress each other, then Jor'eth, fixes his mates hair. Black furred clawed hands, rake through long white blonde hair. Jor'eth braids Maa'lo's hair, then uses a green gel to spike the top hair. Jor'eth purrs loudly as he fixes the 3rd claw co captains' hair. Cheetah spotted arms reach behind to grab at a pretty black furred Ra'Kati face, to bring it down to kiss it. "Mhhh Maa'li, lets get this tiny noisy thing to her earth people, then you for me tonight only." Jor'eth says lightly. "Yes, the quickest time to return to you my beautiful queen."

Sydney showers and begins to sing in Japanese. "上を向いて歩こう...Let us walk towards the top... 涙がこぼれないように...So that tears do not spill...思い出す 春の日... Remember spring day.一人ぽっちの夜...Alone night...上を向いて歩こう...Let us walk towards the top." This time, Sydney sings pretty, like she was taught, by Fukjiko. Sydney and Tetsuo have a complicated relationship. She met him when she was 11 years old, he was 13. He fell in love with the feline alien immediately, she was just happy to have someone like her for her, not her skills as a weapon. She is happy to have someone to be there for her lonely, the kind of lonely that pulls at her from the inside out. In a word that could not know she existed, or wanted to use her or kill her, he just wanted to love her. Sydney loves Tetsuo, because of the way he looks at her, the way he wants her always, the way he talks to her, the way he, sends her gifts on her birthday, or checks in with her after tough mission. Sydney loves Tetsuo for many reasons, in a war torn world, where kindness is given only near death, he gave it to her always.

"Oh it can use the mouth for pretty sounds, Listen." Jor'eth says to his claw mates. T'chr the captain, groans, the tiny female is trouble too much trouble, but his body likes to look at her. Many males like to look at her. The third claw is assigned to provide on sight protection of the star sister. They are the best candidates for the job given because Maa'lo and Jor'eth are in a long term relationship with one another. That limits the viable Ra'Kati male exposure to the star sister as per her atuen and her grandams request. Both parties have strict rules about keeping the female as she is found. Both parties have extremely different reasons why. Sydney is packing up her things when she hears a knock on the door. "Yeah coming" is all she said. Sydney finds herself in the middle of the three very tall talon pilots as they walk out to the lobby. Sydney tilts back her head to take in as many smells as she can, she also looks at the males who are out of uniform. "You wear skirt?" She looks up at the captain. "It is for our comfort, move faster to the talon today." he says laconically.

"Ooooh this is one sexy ride dude." Sydney whistles as she checks out the inside of the talon. There is a chair to the left of the captain, Sydney decides to sit in the captains chair. This male is grumpy, he wears the most sour expression on his face, she will enjoy messing with him. "Tiny thing move from my place." the captain growls. "Fine your regency." she says playfully using the term used for queen regents. "I am not for a queen regent!" the captain says then sticks his nose in the air, side eyeing her. Sydney laughs loudly, "Oh I don't know pretty captain in a skirt..." "Sit and be for good until you are with your tribe of the earth." The captain mean mugs the tiny noise irritating female. The rest of the flight back to LA is uneventful and silent.

Sydney takes the time to look at the captain, who flies his helmet partially on. His fur is a grayish tawny brown, with mostly longish black hair, minus the large strip of white in the front. The captain has beautiful golden eyes that angle up. Medium thick black lines encircle his eyes. The line extends down to the corners of his top lips. The nose is broad and straight it ends with a dark tan triangle. A quiet "hmmmmm" is pulled from her. The captain looks over at the small female with the red hair, and pretty markings, the center of his abdomen, grumbles and he just had first food.

"Well fur ball?" Ham says to Sydney as she walks in with her entourage behind her. "Meh" she says going up to Harmony hugging her hard. "Missed you momarny" Harmony hugs her back, "Ah my fluff, how was it?" Harmony pulls her daughter out of the hug to look at her. "It was weird, tell you later?" Sydney feels her momarny kiss her hands. "Oh Sydney, your boyfriend is in town, there are packages up in your room and about 100 messages." Robin says matter of fact. "YES Tetsuo! going to get sashimi tonight!" Sydney runs up the stairs. "Thanks moms" The three males look at each other then explain why they are there. Willie takes them to their rooms. "What for is the Tetsuo?" the captain turns to ask of the moms. "A friend dear, a good friend of Sydney's for a long time." Harmony says to him smiling. The captain makes his way up the stairs, his ears are back, 'friend' does not translate in Ra'Kati, especially a male friend.


End file.
